Unused Heart
by BloodFireAlchEMisT
Summary: You're nothing but a spoiled man." "I don't know why I ever thought I could clean up your filthy, unused heart." "Job! I say 'Yes sir.' 'Of course sir.' 'Right away sir.' I clean up after you and your whores! That is no.FUCKING.job!"
1. Roy Mustang

**Disclaimer!: I do not own FMA or Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye! No matter how much I wish that I did :] They belong to Hiromu Arakawa, the genious behind the manga/anime :D  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang. When people heard that name, three things came to mind. One, a very young and very successful multimillionaire. He owns and operates one of the world's best known jewelry designing businesses. Two, a ladies man. He was known for having a different woman on his arm every time he appeared on a magazine cover or out in Central City. And three? Well, number three is the main reason most people dislike Roy Mustang upon meeting him. He is an arrogant, cocky, and egotistical man. During business transactions, dates, even interviews. This leads us to our next problem. Due to reasons two and three, Roy Mustang has been unable to keep a maid. That is, until he met Riza Hawkeye. She showed up one day with his want ad in her hand and nonchalantly demanded the job.

And now, Roy straightened his wine red tie, ran a hand through his midnight locks, and watched Riza fetch his coat for his date that night. He made his way to the foyer, looking extremely handsome in his black slacks , black dress shirt and red tie, and glanced in her direction. She was halfway in the closet but he didn't need to see her to know what she looked like. He become so accustomed to her being there the last 7 months that he even knew her scent. Golden-blonde hair cascaded down her neck and past her shoulders to her mid back and she had the most piercing eyes he'd ever seen. There was not anybody that could intimidate Roy Mustang besides his own father but there were times that Roy felt himself fearing for his life when she glared at him with the brightest of red-brown eyes. That was another thing. She wasn't afraid to assert herself and state what she was thinking and she always told him if he was doing something wrong or he was being disrespectful. Roy normally saw women as something to occupy his time and to get his pleasure from but he actually respected Riza and appreciated the way she was so strong.

'I guess that comes from being the daughter of a soldier.' He thought. Riza never said anything about her mother and he knew that her father had died on the battlefield in Isbal. She didn't like talking about herself. He was pulled out of his reverie as she approached with his jacket.

"Here you are, sir." Her voice was soft but firm as she handed him his jacket. He sighed.

"I've told you before Riza. Call me Roy." It was then that Riza gave him a small and rare smile before answering;

"It's a hard habit to break…sir." She smiled wickedly. Roy gave her a soft smile and he suddenly had half a mind to cancel his date that night to stay home with her. And he started to. He opened his mouth to tell her that he had changed his mind when the car beeped, alerting him that it was time to leave. He looked from the door and back to Riza. He repeated the process a couple of times before Riza raised a perfect brow.

"What are you looking for?!" she asked, annoyed at this display. She crossed her arms across her chest, which drew his eyes and a sharp glare from Riza, and sighed. "Sir, please. You'll be late." Roy resigned himself to another date with a woman who only wanted the jewels and money his company provided and his good looks and turned towards the door.

"Yeah. Vanessa will be mad if I'm late." He heard Riza sigh and turned back towards her to see one hand on her hip and her face in her palm. "What?" he asked, blinking confusidly.

"_Sir._" She emphasized. "This one's name is _Stephanie_." Roy flushed in embarrassment but nodded.

"Yes of course. Thank you Riza." He grinned sheepishly and gave her a mock bow, gently grabbing her hand and kissing it. All the while he looked into her eyes. He saw her cheeks tint pink just the slightest but he thought it an accomplishment. With one last wink, he closed the door behind himself, strutted down the driveway, and climbed into the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AN: Yup! Another Royai fic! xD I can't help myself! haha I know that it's not starting off too entertaining but it'll get better! I promise :] I haaaaad the second or third chapter(I jump around w/writing my chapters) but I guess it wasn't saved cause I can't find it ANYWHERE and I can't for the life of me remember what I wrote! Dx Oh well. Like? Dislike? Hit me up! :]**


	2. NOT so disasterous date?

Roy nodded dumbly, ignoring his date's babble but pretending that he cared. He sipped his wine and flinched as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her screeching voice began grating on his nerves as she spoke.

"Rooooy." She purred. "Are we doing anything…special…tonight?" she snuggled up to him and he sighed. He rubbed his hand across his face when she wasn't looking and acted apologetic.

"I'm sorry R…Stephanie." He internally gave a sigh of relief when he used the correct name. "I have business to take care of when I get home. Portfolios, bills, shipping slips, all of that fun stuff." The woman on his arm pouted with her full lips and stood.

"Alright. Fine." The hands went to the hips which Roy knew, from experience with Riza, was never a good sign. "You've been avoiding me all week until now and you almost called me by a name that started with and R and I'm sure it would have been your maid's name." Roy's eyes widened as they shot up to her. Surprisingly, Stephanie's eyes softened and she sat next to him again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you insist on going out with so many women like me when your heart obviously isn't in it? Why don't you tell her that _she's _the one you that you want sitting next to you in these restaurants? Why don't you tell her that you want to hold _her _coat for her to slip into, that you want to make _her _breakfast in the mornings? That you want to do all of those things that she does for you everyday. Even if it was just once." she waited for a moment but Roy just stared wide eyed at her and she sighed.

"Just because I go out with you doesn't mean that I'm as brainless as those other bimbos. I can see how you feel about her. Now go home. Think about what I said and win her while she's still yours." With that Stephanie kissed his temple and smiled, leaving him alone in the restaurant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AN: Veeeeeery short chapter :[ Oh wellz! I wanted to add more to this chapter but it kind of seemed appropriate to stop this chapter right here. Leaves you AND Roy thinking :] I hope it's not going horribly so far. :\ I'm always very nervous when I start a new story cause I feel as if it starts slow and I feel as if I won't be able to satisfy some of my readers! :O haha But! Onto more chapters and reviews! :D**


	3. Problem

Roy slammed the door loudly when he returned home, feeling guilty as he watched Riza jump. When she saw it was him she let out a sigh of relief and fluttered her hand over her heart.

"Goodness. Sir, you scared me." She quietly returned to dusting the pictures hanging on the wall and Roy growled. Riza heard the strange sound and turned, only to find Roy right behind her. He dropped his jacket and grabbed her around her waist. Riza let out a light gasp as she was pulled into his body. At first, she was rigid, waiting for him to release her. When he didn't, she relaxed a little and awkwardly patted his back.

"Bad date sir?" she asked quietly. Roy suddenly pushed her away from him and ran his hands through his hair, pacing back and fourth in front of her. She blinked, straightening her apron and gazing at him curiously, a little disheveled and ruffled at the way he had handled her.

"Sir, what's wrong?" she asked quietly. "What's the problem?" His feet stopped and he faced away from her. After a moment of silence he spoke;

"You. You damnit!" he turned on her, an angry look masking his face as his fists clenched. "You're the goddamned problem!!!" Riza took a step back, eyes narrowed sadly and mouth open slightly in disbelief. She closed her mouth as he breathed heavily. She swallowed roughly and looked at the floor.

"I see." She whispered. "Well, I guess…I guess I-I'll…" she waved her hands helplessly and pursed her lips as her eyes filled with tears. This shouldn't have affected her so! She turned on her heel and slowly left the room, heading towards her quarters. Roy stayed where he was, breathing heavily. A few minutes later, Riza solemnly appeared with a suitcase, her eyes rimmed in a light red, barely noticeable. But he saw it and the pang of guilt he felt made him feel sick. She set the case by the door and retrieved her jacket from the closet. Roy snapped out of his trance and strode quickly towards the door as she opened it.

"Wh-where are you-uh…Where are you going?" he asked, panicked. Riza stopped but didn't turn towards him. She said nothing. The tick of the grandfather clock in the hall was the only thing heard in the house. Roy guiltily closed the gap between them and hesitantly tried to take her hand. She withdrew away from his touch. Then, something remarkable happened. Roy Mustang's eyes filled with that despised salt water. He blinked it back quickly, telling himself that he was being pathetic. He didn't cry! He calmed himself and tried to take her hand again. She pulled her hand away once more and he watched as her chest heaved up and down quickly and her shoulders scrunched as if she were holding her sobs in. He desperately tried to hug her to him and she didn't resist. But she didn't respond either.

Suddenly her hands came up to her face and, as she wiped furiously at her eyes, the first sob came. It was followed furiously by many others and soon she was shaking and sobbing and hiccupping. She shook her head and mumble words that were unintelligible. She weakly pushed at his arms, trying to push them down her waist, away from her. He held tightly and nuzzled his face into her hair. She finally stopped struggling and just slumped to the floor, Roy following and still holding her. She sat with her face in her hands as her sobs died down to nothing. After a minute of nothing but the feel of her against him, Roy was shocked when she stood. Her legs shook lightly but she grabbed the handle on her suitcase.

"Riza…" Roy whispered. She disappeared out onto the porch and he followed like a puppy with his tail between his legs, gently trying to make her stop.

"Riza, please." He knew what was happening. She was leaving. He didn't want her to leave. He grabbed her elbow and tried to turn her to face him. The suitcase dropped to the ground as she spun on him.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" she shouted. He faltered and gulped.

"Wh-what about your…your job?" he asked meekly. Riza's mouth dropped open and she ran her hand through her hair.

"Job!" she laughed hysterically. "I say 'Yes sir.' 'Of course sir.' 'Right away sir.' I clean up after you and your whores! That is not.a.**fucking**.job!" she shrieked the last part as her tears fell. "And after _all _of that, after _everything _I've done for you these past 7 months, all you have to say to me is that I'm a fucking problem! Do you know why the hell I've done all I've done for you?" he stayed silent and she shook her head, her voice quiet now. "That's what I thought. You look for happiness in all of the wrong places. With those sluts, your money, your company, your fame…..when _I've_ been here this whole time. Can't you see it?" He watched her with wide eyes. "I love you. You spoiled, self-centered, prick! I love you!! But you don't fucking care!" Her eyes were glistening with more tears. She picked up her suitcase just as Roy drooped his head in shame. When she turned to leave, he finally spoke.

"I never believed that you would love me." She stopped and slowly turned to face him. "I never thought…Riza…my date tonight went home early tonight. I've been wandering around town trying to think about some things she told me. I…I didn't mean what I said. Not the way that you took it at least. You-you…invade…my mind. You smile at me and everything goes blank. You walk past me and your scent makes my knees weak. I try to 'accidentally' brush or bump into you just to feel the electricity buzz through my body." He slowly approached her and turned her. "My date knew it. She was amazingly understanding about it and she gave me so many things to think about. I need to tell you before you're gone. If you still don't like what I have to say when I'm finished then you…you c-can leave." He gently tugged her towards the door and was relieved when he met no resistance. He opened the door for her and waited as she stepped inside. He slid her jacket from her shoulders and noticed her surprise before he ushered her to the couch. Once she was sitting, he sat in the chair across from her and took a deep breath. This was going to take everything he had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AN: I had a couple reviews that said that it felt as if this story was moving too quickly. I appreciate you telling me this very much. :] My answer to those of you who feel the same way but didn't want to hurt my feelings is this...I am distracted quite easily :] That's why a lot of my stories on here aren't finished or updated yet. I'm very sorry if any of my stories seem too fast paced but I try to get them done, while keeping a good quality of writing, before I lose interest or forget about the story. So thank you to all of you that have reviewed and I hope that you're satisfied w/this chapter and my answer. :D**


End file.
